


Sailor Moon's Sacrifice for Mini Moon

by Sunshine071207



Series: Sailor Moon Original Short Stories [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, F/F, Love, Romance, Saving the World, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine071207/pseuds/Sunshine071207
Summary: What if Serena took the hit for Rini? Read this short story to find out!~Sun
Relationships: Artemis/Luna (Sailor Moon), Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon/Tuxedo Mask
Series: Sailor Moon Original Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000926
Kudos: 5





	Sailor Moon's Sacrifice for Mini Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Also; Takes place during Crystal Season 3 after the transformation of Super Sailor Moon. Originally made by Neko Takeuchi, animated by Toi Animation, and produced by VIZ Media. Alternate ending to Sailor Moon Crystal Season 3 Episode 35 and alternate episodes from 36-39, nothing belongs to me but the Ocs and the story!

Everyone stood there shocked as Mistress 9 tried to attack Rini. But what shocked them more was that Serena ran as fast as her legs would let her and she was just fast enough to use her body as a shield to protect Rini. Rini's eyes widened, Darien's did as well, Mistress 9's hair hand grabbed Serena's Broach right off of her chest. "AAAHHH!" Serena screamed as Mistress 9 pulled her broach off with a lot of force.

The 3 outer scouts watched in horror as their future queen lost her sailor powers. The inner scouts weren't much better mainly Mina, since she was another person who had a really strong bond with Serena and because they were cousins in the past. "SERENA!!" Cried the inner scouts minus Mina who had her hands over her mouth as she started crying as they saw their leader fall to the floor, "NO, PRINCESS!" Cried the outer scouts, as they felt guilty for saying that the best way to save the earth was to kill Hotaru then Rini would have never left the building to save Hotaru, and Serena would have never followed and used herself to protect Rini. Venus finally let her hands drop to her waist as she landed onto the ground and looked up to the sky, "SERENITY!" Yelled Mina, Rini ran over to were Serena was and also dropped next to her, "MOMMY!!!" she cried Darien also ran to them he almost tripped as he ran, tears spilled from his eyes. When he made it to where Serena's body was he got to his knees and his hands were shaking as he went to touch Serena's face. "No please this...this can't be happening." He clenched his fist that wasn't touching her face. "NO, SERENA!" Everybody wanted to join them on the ground but Mistress 9 would not let them, "Darien, we need to get her out of here." Amy cried from the distance her and the inner scouts were. "A-alright, Rini will you help me with the crystal?" she nods, and Darien picked Serena's body up bridely style as they hovered over the ground, and as they hovered they could still feel Serena breathing when they got away from the lab, Darien held Serena close to him. "Hang in there love well get you the help you need," he said to her softly. 

*At the hospital*  
Her breathing was becoming more and more shallow every minute, they waited for results, Darien never left her side same thing with the other girls. Then the unexpected happened...

*Flashback to 3 days ago after the attack with Tellu*  
The greenhouse was filled with dancing petals of the destroyed flowers the 4th witch of the witches 5 was using to take energy and hosts from the humans, standing behind them was non other than Sailor Pluto A.K.A Trista who is the garden reincarnated by Neo Queen Serenity herself. "Pluto!" Rini cried as she ran to her friend, the 3rd outer scout got down on her knees placed her rod down, caught the little girl, and embraced her. "Hello small lady it is I, I was brought back by the magnificent power of your mother Neo Queen Serenity, but now I see that you have become a sailor scout-like your mother...your now Sailor Mini moon but right now I have some business to attend to." She said as she let go of the young sailor, Trista stood up and was joined by Uranus and Neptune, also known as Amara and Michelle. Serena felt her princess power taking over and she went from Sailor Moon to Princess Serenity, The trio then knelt in front of her. "Princess Serenity, we highly apologize for the way we treated you and your other scouts. But we are not like the 6 of you...yes, I encluded the little princess in this since she is your daughter in the future. But allow us to introduce ourselves appropriately to you, Protected by Uranus the outer planet of the wind, garden of the Heavens. I'm Sailor Uranus," Amara stated, "Protected by Neptune outer planet of the Sea, garden of the Deep Sea. I'm Sailor Neptune," Michelle said then It was Trista's turn. "Protected by Pluto the outer planet of the Underworld, garden of time. I'm Sailor Pluto," Serena stood there in shock and wondered, 'But why not talk to me first?' she cleared her throught, "Please stand up," she ordered in a calm voice.

The trio stood up by the order of their Princess, "Now I have some questions that I need to be answered and I also have a problem with 2 of you, Now for all 3 of you. Why did you avoid us and why in the name of my grandmother the almighty moon goddess Selene did you not come find me when the threat entered our territory?" She asked, "Princess as you heard we are not like you, your mother gave us jobs in the far reaches of space and we also had to prevent threats from coming in, the reason why we did not come see you is because we did not know if you were awakened or not and that we did not know if these ideots would go after you and the crystal." Neptune answered, "Ok I get that you were doing it for my protection and I respect that, now Why in the world did you guys show up out of nowhere all of a sudden?" Serena asked, Trista wanted to answer but Amara did it herself.

"The reason is because it was too late." She said, "What Uranus means is that when we woke up the threat was already here." Neptune said, Amy took the next question to her doing of asking. "Alright, then what about the Death Busters who are they?" She asked, Serena, smiled since that was going to be her next question. "They are not from here, they are aines from the Toue System. But do not worry we can take them ourselves." Neptune said, Pluto, got a bad vibe since she heard about the princess's bad side. 'Not cool Neptune you will regret that.' she thought, "Well since your after them then let us help you." Serena said Uranus got angered but before she could say anything Darien spoke up. "And about the talismans what are they and what is your mission?" The trio sighed, "Our talesmans are the greatest weapons out there and they are also keys to awakening the goddess of destruction. It's our job to prevent her from invading earth, the talismans are My mirror, Uranus' space sword, and Pluto's orb." Neptune said, "Ok now answer my question why can't we help you?" Serena asked, "DO YOU REALLY WANT TO GET HURT THAT BADLY!?" Uranus yelled at the princess, "Bad move Amara, bad move." Trista said to herself, Serena was mad now but she tried to keep her cool, then she remembered what happened day's earlier in the park as she was waiting for Darien, and when she first met Amara as she went for a moonlight stroll on Rei's birthday, that same night Uranus kissed her. "Tell me why did you do what you did when we first met?" She said looking at Amara, "I didn't mean to Princess..." She told her Neptune then stepped in, "You see Uranus is not only one gender she is both witch means when she was reincarnated she looked more like a man than when she is in sailor form." Neptune stated, now Serena felt more at ease with that comment but now the bad side is going to come out.

A dark aura surrounded Serena when she snapped her fingers, now the 2 outer scouts were scared and even people who have seen this form before. "Now be whare that this won't be pretty now tell me why did you directly attack me?" she asked, everyone in the room went silent. "Not speaking huh? Well I will make you, now let me ask you Who am I to you 3?" she asked, "You are Princess Serenity of the Silver Millenium, you have been reincarnated dear princess but we are still the same your outer gardens." Pluto answered, "Thank you for responding Pluto, but what will I be once I marry my prince?" she asked, "You will be Neo Queen Serenity ruler of Crystal Tokyo." Pluto answered again, "Does that ring a bell you two? I am your princess, future queen and this is how you treat me like I'm still a teenager or like I'm helpless? Do you know who I took out years before you all showed up?" She asked getting angry and upset, "You took out Queen Beryl and the Dark Moon Clan you saved the earth from the Dark Kingdom and both the present and future from being altered." Pluto answered wanting the other scouts to know how to talk to the princess.

"Thank you, Trista, I need them to answer but I see that your giving them what they need to do even if I'm in this form thank you." She said, "You see this form does not change who I am but it changes my moon and right now I'm about to go full on angry with you two Uranus and Neptune, If I do not get stricked answers from the both of you on why you directly attacked me or why you raised your voice at me." The two were still silent they never saw their princess like this, she was always so kind to others but what were they dealing with? "You all are witnessing her bad side she got this in their fight with Beryl," Said a Voice, they all turned to the source and saw two gardens and two cats. "Who might you be?" Neptune asked getting into attack mode, "NEPTUNE!" Serenity called, "Y-Yes princess?" she asked nervously, "Do not attack them they are friends, come in you four." She said the four of them landed in front of the 3 outer scouts, "Protected by Earth the planet of life, garden of Nature. I'm Sailor Earth," Said Earth, who was dressed in a leaf green sailor suit. "Protected by the Sun the star of light, garden of stars. I'm Sailor Sun," Said the other, who was dressed in a fire red sailor suit that reminded them of the sun when they see it in space. "I'm Ivy," said the lavender cat. "And I'm Ember," Said the orange cat. "Ok, but what do you mean she got this form from Beryl?" Uranus asked, "Well you see...during their fight with brainwashed Endymion he kind of did the unexpected." Sun said having that flashback.

*Battle time travel to the first fight with Endymion (Brainwashed)*  
Serena couldn't stop thinking about Darien, she missed him. He was very close to her and she remembered that he was Endymion her one and only true love from the past and that they were reincarnated to find each other again. 'Darien I miss you so much,' she thought as some tears escaped her eyes Luna watched as Serena cried, "Did I do something wrong? Maybe I did," She said to herself then she saw Serena get out of bed. "I see your up early what's the case?" she asked, "Well I can't go back to sleep without thinking about Darien. Well Luna I'm going to go get ready for school," she said before heading out to get changed, but before she would expect her beloved will be back but under Bareyl's control. 

*Meanwhile with Brainwashed Endymion on his way to the surface.*  
'What should I do? Should I hurt Serenity? Part of me wants to but the other doesn't what is wrong with me?' He asked himself, "Endymion," Said a dark voice he stopped and listened, "Yes?" he asked, "Be a good boy, and come see me follow my power." She said, and he agreed to follow. When he got there he found a staircase, he looked to see if Beryl was coming and when he confirmed that she wasn't he went to the bottom. He followed it and when he arrived he saw that it was the door leading to Queen Metilia. "Go ahead boy open the door," he did as he was told and opened the door, Endymion walked inside and the door closed behind him. "I see that you are confused, now tell me what's wrong?" Metilia asked, "Well I have been having second thoughts about the orders Beryl gave me..." He said trailing off, "Oh, and what were her orders?" Endymion sighed, "She wants me to take the Legendary Silver Crystal from the princess and then kill her, but I feel like I shouldn't harm her at all, Metilia what do I do I'm so confused." He said, "Well I'm going to say this..follow your heart even though you're on our side now you still have some freedom. If you think taking over the world won't be as fun as if you had Serenity there by your side then go get her and be with her. But it's up to you dear prince," He nodded and left. "I will make her mine again, Beryl you can't control me on who to rule the world with." He said before heading to the surface, to do his job.

*Back with the girls*  
Amy and Lita saw how down Serena was and were trying to calm her down but they had no luck she kept crying every time Darien was brought up, "Poor Serena she's so sad these days." Amy said feeling bad for both the princess and her lost prince, "Yeah me too Amy, you're not alone..." Lita said Luna arrived with Artemis. "Girls we should meet and discuss what we found on the moon...and discuss what could have happened to Endymion." Said Artemis, Serena remembered that she saw someone like Endymion on her way to school so she was going to find out where he went to. 

*After School*  
All the girls were at Amy's condo, and Serena had bags of snacks if they get hungry. Once in the lobby, Rei asked, "Serena why so much food?" She got excited now, "Rei...If we're here late then we need something to eat." She said, then Mina asked. "Hey guys do I look suspicious with the sword?" all the girls said in unison, "Of course you do." Then they made their way to Amy's door.

"Alright guys, this is a Diamond it's supposed to be the strongest gem on earth, Mina tap the crystal with the sword." Amy said, "Ok," Mina replied and she tapped the stone with the sword and it broke. As Amy was explaining everything about the rock and sword and what they were covered in along with the kingdom she noticed that Serena fell asleep. "Aww look she fell asleep," Amy said and everyone looks at her, "Let's let her sleep." She stated and she and Lita went to bring Serena to Amy's room. 

*Minutes later.*  
"Dear Serenity, please wake up Love." Said a voice that she was way too familiar with, Serena wakes up and sits up. "Darien is that you," she asked, "Yes love now come to the arcade I'll be waiting for you." She nods, gets up writes a note to her friends, and leaves the condo building. Serena ran to the arcade and saw Darien waiting for her at the entrance. "There you are." He said with a smile, "Your here but how...they took you?" she said as tears came down, Darien sighed. "Come let us go inside and catch up." He said extending his hand for her to take she happily took it.

Once inside they saw Andrew there, "Hey Serena I see that you're getting along with our new employee he goes by Endo here." She nodded, "Ok Andrew, could you leave us alone?" he nods and left, "Ok so how did you escape?" she asked, he smiled at her and took her hand. "My Love they tried to brainwash me and it worked but my heart and mind knew that I couldn't be without you so I escaped them with the help of the generals, so love will you help me take out the whole Dark Kingdom and take back what's ours? And doing this we will need the help of your Sailor Moon powers..." he said looking into her sapphire blue eyes, as he used Hypnosis on her, Serena just kept looking into his eyes not knowing that he was brainwashing her, "Come fight by my side my love, Dear Serenity." Hearing that name made the brainwashing kick in faster, "Why of course my love, Barly's rule ends here it's time to free our kingdom." She said placing her hand on his face, and now her eyes were just like his they had a little red in them meaning that Darien now has control over her.

Unnoticed to them Amy and the girls found them but they failed to see Darien use his brainwashing on poor Serena, "She can't see him any more girls make sure she does not see him." the girls nodded to Luna, Mina stared into the window and she saw her cousins smile return to her face. 'Should I really make her suffer again?' She thought, "Mina let's go." she nodded and they left the arcade to talk about what happened.

A/N: What will happen next? Read to find out how the scouts find out that Serena is actually brainwashed by Endymion and to see how she gets this dark side and what lead to Serena getting attacked by Mistress 9 and protecting Rini. See you soon!~Sun 


End file.
